Swiftblade (3.5e Class)
Swiftblade Extremely fast and dexterous, the Swiftblade is the epitome of speed. Making a Swiftblade A Swiftblade is the balance of speed and strength. The Swiftblade is a melee fighter, but due to her high Dexterity, she can hold her own at a range. Abilities: Dexterity, obviously. Also, Strength and Constitution are important to do and take more damage, respectively. Races: Most commonly Elves and Humans, and rarely any barbaric race. Similar to the monk. Alignment: Any non-Chaotic. Starting Gold: 6d4×10 gp (150 gp). Starting Age: As fighter. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Swiftblade. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Swiftblades are proficient with all simple and martial weapons. They are not proficient with any armour or shields. When wearing armor, using a shield, or carrying a medium or heavy load, a Swiftblade loses all non-extraordinary abilities. Extreme Speed (Su): At level 1, the Swiftblade can instantaneously move 10ft, making attack rolls on each creature in the squares she passes through (even allies). She does not have to make a tumble check to move through the squares. Any extra attacks (i.e. flurry of blows, off-hand attack, or high base attack bonus) are also done. These attacks count as if the target(s) were flanked and have a bonus to the attack roll(s) equal to half the Swiftblade's level (rounded up). This ability takes a full-round action and does not provoke an Attack of Opportunity. It can be used one time per day every five levels, and the distance moved increases by 5ft every three levels. Evasion (Ex): At level 1, a Swiftblade gains evasion. If exposed to any effect that normally allows her to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, she takes no damage with a successful saving throw. The evasion ability can only be used if the Swiftblade is wearing no armor. Weapon Finesse: At level 1, the Swiftblade gets Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat, even if she does not have the prerequisite for it, but only when she is wearing no armor or shield and has a light load. Two-Weapon Fighting: At level 1, the Swiftblade gets Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat, even if she does not have the prerequisite for it, but only when she is wearing no armor or shield and has a light load. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At level 2, a Swiftblade retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) regardless of being caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. (She still loses any Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized.) Firm Grip (Ex): At level 2, the Swiftblade adds her full Strength modifier to her off-hand attack, and not half. Land Speed Bonus (Su): At level 3, the Swiftblade gets an enhancement bonus to her land speed as she levels up. Two-Weapon Defense: At level 3, the Swiftblade gets Two-Weapon Defense as a bonus feat, even if she does not have the prerequisites for it, but only when she is wearing no armor or shield and has a light load. Fly Speed (Su): At level 4, the Swiftblade gets a flight speed that increases as she levels up. AC Bonus (Ex): At level 4, the Swiftblade gets a dodge bonus that increases as she levels up. Improved Evasion (Ex): This ability, gained at level 10, works like evasion (see above). A Swiftblade takes no damage at all on successful saving throws against attacks that allow a Reflex saving throw for half damage. What’s more, she takes only half damage even if she fails her saving throw. Improved Two-Weapon Fighting: At level 6, the Swiftblade gets Improved Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat, even if she does not have the prerequisites for it, but only when she is wearing no armor or shield and has a light load. Improved Firm Grip (Ex): At level 7, the Swiftblade gets a +2 bonus to attack rolls made while wielding two weapons. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At level 10, a Swiftblade can no longer be flanked. This defense denies rogues the ability to use flank attacks to sneak attack the Swiftblade. The exception to this defense is that a rogue at least four levels higher than the Swiftblade can flank her (and thus sneak attack her). Greater Two-Weapon Fighting: At level 11, the Swiftblade gets Greater Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat, even if she does not have the prerequisites for it, but only when she is wearing no armor or shield and has a light load. Greater Firm Grip (Ex): At level 13, the Swiftblade gets an additional +2 bonus to attack rolls made while wielding two weapons. Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting: At level 20, the Swiftblade gets Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat, even if she does not have the prerequisites for it, but only when she is wearing no armor or shield and has a light load. Ex-Swiftblades Swiftblades that become non-lawful lose all non-extraordinary abilities and can no longer level up as a Swiftblade. Epic Swiftblade Land Speed Bonus (Su): The Swiftblade's land speed bonus increases at the same rate after level 20. Fly Speed (Su): The Swiftblade's fly speed increases at the same rate after level 20. AC Bonus (Ex): The Swiftblade's AC bonus increases at the same rate after level 20. Extreme Speed (Su): The Swiftblade's distance and uses per day of Extreme Speed continue to increase at the same rate after level 20. Bonus Feats: The epic Swiftblade gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Swiftblade bonus feats) every 5 levels after 20th. Epic Swiftblade Bonus Feat List: Blinding Speed, Damage Reduction, Epic Reflexes, Epic Prowess, Epic Reputaion, Epic Skill Focus, Epic Speed, Epic Toughness, Epic Will, Epic Fotitude, Epic Endurance, Energ Resistance, Fast Healing, Great Charisma, Great constitution, Great Dexterity, Great Intelligence, Great Wisdom, Great Strength, Penetrate Damage Reduction, Perfect Heath Elf Swiftblade Starting Package Weapons: Rapier, Kuriki Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Weapon Focus (Long Sword) Gear: Backpack with waterskin, one week's trail rations, bedroll, flint and steel, hooded lantern, and 5 pints of oil. Gold: 100 + 4d4 ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class